


Flood

by Nebulophilia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulophilia/pseuds/Nebulophilia
Summary: Flash flood under my bed.





	Flood

一段关系最难开头的总是缘起暧昧不明。

 

Gustave靠在床头上，看了一眼柜子上的钟表：十二点半，时候不早了。  
他有些困倦，手里摊开的书上每个字都像是在跳华尔兹，但他还不打算关灯睡觉。  
距离他和James Porter的事件已经过去了整整两个月，这期间他们很少碰面，主要原因是James出去执行任务了，处于失联状态。不过Gustave也得以审视他们的关系，依旧是以他外科医生的本能那样用手术的方式思考。  
他们已经说过了“我爱你”，给这段进展过快的关系补了票，但是James和他都没有什么更多的表示，像是两个蹩脚的工程师站在开始运营却只建设了一半的铁轨面前，面面厮觑着问对方接下来怎么办。  
接下来怎么办，他怎么知道。

 

有人敲门，Gustave有些疑惑，目光越过书脊朝门边投过去，然后他就看见James Porter穿着他那件品味勉强合格的短浴袍钻进门。  
“你回来了？”他饶有兴趣地打量了一遍James露出大半的腿，对方察觉到他的目光后不仅没有半分不好意思，甚至故意撩起一点浴袍的下摆，换得了医生无奈的一声轻笑，刻意将视线放回书本上。  
“回来了，还给你带了礼物。”James大大方方地爬到他的床上，然后跨坐在他腿上，“书有这么好看吗？”  
“当然，加缪的《鼠疫》，很精彩。”Gustave面不改色，“所以礼物是什么？  
James指了指自己的衣领：“剥开。”  
Gustave接受了命令，他闻到James身上传来的薄荷和柠檬的味道，还带着一点英格兰的阴雨味道，甚至还有淡淡的烟味。他拉开James的浴袍衣领，在他故作扭捏的哼哼里不停地被逗笑，还被偷到了一个嘴角的吻。  
最后他克服了本不需要的重重困难，从James的领子里揪出来一根细细的银链，末端拴着两个白银戒指。  
Gustave有些发愣，左手还捏着书脊，右手里托着两个戒指，低头凝望着它们。在James的角度，他只能看见医生蝴蝶翅膀似的睫毛轻轻颤动着，似乎要代替他迷人的嘴唇说些什么。  
“喜欢吗？”他尝试着先开口。  
“我没想到这么快。”Gustave抬起头，那双令James印象深刻了好久，甚至让他在战场上有些分心的石英般的眼睛又一次直直地看着他。  
“那你是不是也要说点什么表示一下？”James半开玩笑地说着，往Gustave身边滑了一点，贴着他的胸膛。  
医生微微笑了一下，将书合上，牵着他的左手放在自己心口，James能透过睡衣和皮肉肋骨感觉到那颗心脏的剧烈搏动，即使这样他也没忍住在他胸肌上趁机捏了两把。  
Gustave的表情认真，和他站在手术台上的神情别无二致，甚至更加认真。那双眉毛有要拧在一起的趋势，却停留在一个坚毅的角度，鬓角的白发也显得充满魅力。而Gustave的眼睛直直地望着他，瞳孔里只盛着他一个人的身影，只有他一个人。

“我不能像大多数的爱人那样向你保证，James，我们的职业不允许我们如胶似漆地长相厮守，但我可以保证，只有死亡才能把我们分开。”  
“你就是生长在我心中唯一一片沃土上的虞美人花，我流出的血都是你的颜色。”  
“我发誓将我的生命和灵魂与你绑在一起，起誓将你放在我一切温柔的第一位，爱你一如现在。”

最后，Gustave轻轻呼出一口气，将James两只手都拉过来覆在自己颈侧，搂着他近在咫尺的腰凑过去吻他，唇舌交缠，呼吸里都是薄荷淡淡的香气和男性荷尔蒙的气息。  
待到吻毕，James不知何时已经搂着他脖子的手臂迟迟不愿意放开，哼哼唧唧撒娇似得在Gustave腰胯上磨蹭：“天啊，Gustave你一定不知道自己刚刚多帅多性感，如果我是你的女人现在一定湿透了。”  
医生对他一如既往的荤话有些无奈，扬了扬嘴角摁着他的腰企图让他不要乱动。“可你不是，James先生。”  
“是啊，宝贝。”James凑到他耳畔，伸出舌尖舔了舔他耳廓。“所以我硬了。”

 

医生知道他在撒谎。  
Gustave不打算拆穿，也忽然不打算阻止他继续在自己腿间蹭来蹭去，而是忽然伸出手捉住James脚踝。  
对方毫无演技地轻声尖叫一声，Gustave的手顺着向上，微微带着点掌控的意味。他碰到James小腿上的比目鱼肌，在长期的训练中显得饱满发达，让人想起拳击场上蓄势待发的轻微的弹跳动作，像是呼吸的海潮一样起起落落，蕴藏着一股巨大的能量。  
然后是膝弯，James跪坐着，Gustave只能将手掌覆在他膝盖上。医生能感觉到掌心里半月板的形状，甚至能摸到受伤留下的变形和裂痕，他稍稍多停留了一会儿，在他脆弱的伤痕处轻轻抚慰着。  
接着轮到大腿，丝毫没有臃肿的肉感，流畅结实的肌肉微微蓄力，随着Gustave的动作轻轻蹭着他的手心，连疤痕蹭过他的掌纹也像是在调情。  
“再向上一点，好医生。”James的声音听上去有些发哑，“再多停留一会，我真的就要完全硬了。”  
Gustave抬起头看了看他，对上那双微微眯起来的狡猾眼睛，James又笑得露出犬牙，整张脸都在床头灯橘色的光线里显得暧昧不清。  
于是医生继续着他的身体检查，伸手轻轻揉捏起他大腿内侧的软肉，磨蹭着那些被尼龙质的带子磨出来的茧，这里显得又柔软又温暖，温度偏高，甚至有些烫手。James不知道是有意还是无意，正随着他或轻或重的揉捏低声喘息起来，低沉喑哑的嗓音像是一场工业时代的连绵阴雨。  
“继续。”他吐出一个词，薄荷的气息开始升温。  
Gustave将手探进他的短浴袍，一寸寸顺着温暖的皮肤向上，却意外地没摸到其他布料，他有些诧异地眨了眨眼，惊奇地发现他已经摸到了James的人鱼线。  
不相信似得，Gustave又从他的大腿开始向上摩挲，再一次毫无障碍地蹭过他腿根的软肉，探到他腹部深深的肌肉沟壑。  
James被他的神情逗笑了，声音里沾着轻微的喘气声，他向后滑了一点，掀起一边浴袍，露出不加任何遮掩的小腹和其上的人鱼线。“另一个礼物，Gustave，自己剥光了自觉投送怀抱的小荡妇。”  
“Renard rusé.”Gustave笑道，“你这个狡猾的狐狸。”

 

James还没来得及对自己的计谋沾沾自喜，就已经意识到医生似乎打算惩罚他了。  
他环着Gustave的脖颈，低头将鼻尖紧紧贴着医生的头发，贪婪地呼吸着属于他的味道。Gustave枕在他颈窝里，在他颈侧柔软的皮肤上留下黏腻的吻，一手放在他腿侧，有一下没一下地轻轻划着，另一只手从他的脑后开始，顺着脊椎一寸寸向下，剥开糖纸一样剥下浴袍，随着他的身体画出一道完美的曲线。  
Gustave在笛卡尔和巴黎大学见过很多人体模型，他十分好奇自然创作的精密的作品，每一处完美的弧线，极坚硬又极柔韧，令人着迷。而他现在怀里的这幅躯体更加迷人，从骨骼，到血肉，再到灵魂，还有神情，笑容，声音，一切都令他不由自主地想要占有。  
他不知道自己是什么时候迷恋上这具身体的，不知道先爱上的是那个一次次挑战他防线的笑容，还是那个蒙着迷雾深不可测的伤痕累累的灵魂。  
他甚至不知道他和James究竟是谁先动的心，但这一点也不再重要了。  
第三十三节脊椎，医生一丝不苟的手指顺着他的臀缝浅浅地滑进去，放在凸起的尾椎上，用力摁了一下，James终于不加演技地惊呼一声。  
“操，啊——Gustave，求你，”他又开始没命地磨蹭着腰胯，赤裸的下身蹭在医生腿间，让他也有了不妙的感觉。“如果你想操我，完全可以忽略调情，甚至不需要前戏，你盯着我笑一下我就能湿透，然后快点插进来，把我顶得不知道自己名字首字母是什么，就这样，快点。”  
“你还真是什么都说得出来。”医生收手的同时在他臀肉上捏了一把，然后将他的睡袍腰带解开，将这件没什么用的布料一丝不苟地放在枕边。  
“是啊，我就是这么想和你上床，你想怎么骂我都行，婊子，荡妇，小贱人，你骂的越狠我越兴奋。”James毫无闭嘴的自觉，非常具有公平精神地脱掉Gustave的上衣，颇为满意地在他胸口的肌肉上掐了两把。  
“那有没有什么方法让你闭嘴？”Gustave没阻止他继续伸向自己睡裤腰带的手，倾身向前在他胸前亲吻，眯着眼咬在他乳晕上，惹得演技出色的James千回百转地叫了一声。  
“有，Gustave，有一个方法。”James定了定神，尝试着退掉他的睡裤，成功地让两个人坦诚相待，然后握着医生已经稍稍有了反应的性器磨蹭起来，带着点坏笑凑到他耳边。  
“如果你想让我闭上上边这张嘴，就狠狠给我下面这张嘴一个教训。”

Gustave觉得他们现在更像是在博弈。  
他尽力用手上不疾不徐的动作挑逗，却始终不切入正题，避重就轻，雨露均沾。而James试图用言语化作一根绳索，绑着他的手腕把他往欲望的海沟里拖拽。  
而James本人现在没这个时间再去思考问题了，他手心里的东西正以一个肉眼可见的速度膨胀，挺立起一个堪称漂亮的弧度，贴着他的掌纹跃跃欲试地跳动着。  
“操——啊——”他嘶嘶地吸着气，仿佛这根还在涨大的阴茎已经操在他里面一样，这让Gustave不解地抬起头看他。  
“我他妈为什么上一次没意识到你这玩意儿这么大？”他责怪似得看着Gustave，对方耸耸肩，满是笑意的眼神里混杂了“你活该”和“怪我吗”两种意思。  
“医学周刊诚不欺我。”James吞了吞口水，“我当初去拔智齿的时候看见了一本杂志，上面说法国人拥有全欧洲平均最长的小兄弟，平均16.2厘米，我他妈当初还不信——”他又低头看了看，骂了一句老天还是什么的，气愤地咬着Gustave的嘴唇含混不清地抱怨。“现在我见识到了。”  
Gustave笑了两声，忽然想起什么似得稍稍推开他一点。“我房间里可没有准备东西，所以，要不要我现在去找沐浴液什么的？”  
“犯不着，就算你买到全世界最好的润滑剂我也得被你的大家伙操烂。”他终于第一次因为口无遮拦被医生瞪了一眼，然后James顽劣地咧咧嘴，丝毫不介意似得。“我还是趴下比较好，减少战损。”  
Gustave扶着他的腰让他从自己身上下来，James凑过去在他侧脸上亲了几下，撒娇似得哼哼几声，直到医生也无奈地在他脸颊上留下一串吻才作罢。然后James跪在床上，将脸埋进Gustave的枕头里，嗅了好半天的味道，方才用沾着刚刚医生留下的前液的手指探到身后，叩问那个紧闭的小口。  
他专心地跟自己的身体谈判，感觉到Gustave轻轻揽着他的腰，然后是一串落在他肩胛上的吻，温柔得像是落在针叶林里的雨雾。  
Gustave居高临下，看着他自己开拓自己，觉得脑子里好像架起了火堆烹煮脑浆。医生不得不稍稍移开一些视线，细细地打量着他的脊背，凹陷的脊窝和凸起的肩胛组成一幅连绵的山川。那肩胛随着动作轻轻翕动的时候，Gustave总是能想到这块骨头的名字：蝴蝶骨。  
而这对漂亮翅膀的主人正艰难地用下身的小口吞咽第二根手指，小幅度抽送着，发出类似哽咽的抽气声。Gustave有些于心不忍，俯下身亲吻他耳后三角形的洁白皮肤，伸手从他胸前划过，将带着点消毒水味道的手指放在他嘴边，发出了一个简洁的命令：“张嘴。”  
James顿时心领神会，将他的两根手指吞进嘴里，湿热的舌头和略显冰凉的手指相互推搡，Gustave的动作却始终温柔，压着他的舌面轻轻摩挲，直到James自己先受不了，将那两根修长洁白，骨节上布着细小伤口的手指完全含在口腔里。  
医生听见他又发出被压抑起来的轻微哼声，于是低头在他腰窝上舔吻，这个深陷的弧线像是他避风的港湾一样。Gustave抽出他嘴里湿漉漉的手指，轻轻掐着他的臀瓣，将手指放在正辛勤耕耘的另一只手边，指尖试图哄骗那些软肉放松下来。  
James有些恍惚，不知道自己什么时候已经被塞进了不属于自己的手指，自己给自己扩张说到底还是难以克服紧张感，然而几乎是Gustave的手指揉在入口的一瞬间，那些固执的肌肉一下子缴械投降，一阵湿热的感觉由内而外蔓延，他待在体内的指节被温暖所包裹。

啊——他妈的。

他迷迷糊糊地轻声叫着，仿佛不仅是为了发泄欲望，更有取悦对方的意思。他想要更加卖力地深入一些，甚至想就这么被手指送上高潮。可是医生再一次提醒了他何为自作自受的惩罚，Gustave捏住他越发不受控制的手腕，将所有手指都送出去，James几乎是下意识追着它们逃离的方向挺了挺腰，然后他听见了医生的轻笑。  
Gustave当然没有表面上那么有条不紊，他面前的景象过分旖旎：生涩又充满渴望的入口被操弄成充血的殷红色，乱七八糟的液体顺着褶皱如花瓣的皮肤流出来，汇聚在一起，顺着腿侧的皮肤划出一道道过分淫靡的痕迹。  
一阵炙热的夏马风从干燥的戈壁长途跋涉而来，吹来大陆深处的火星，引燃了Gustave干柴似的理智。

 

James在他进来的一瞬间满足地哽咽了一声，一边拔高声音呻吟，一边模模糊糊地想着从今往后他可怜的小嘴可能就要废掉了。医生的尺寸并不吓人，只是对于一个初次尝试的窄小洞口而言有些艰难。  
他努力地适应着，Gustave则一如既往地泛滥着看似永无止尽的耐心和温柔，胸口贴在他脊背上，温热的手掌顺着他微微有些出汗的皮肤游移，在他胸口画圈，用指腹轻轻蹭过乳首，惹得他绞紧肠肉轻微地颤抖起来。  
“……你简直要逼我发疯，Gustave，直接操我不好吗，用你那漂亮的腰侧肌肉发力，干脆把我从床上撞进海里。”他吸着气，咬着牙说道，尾音开始发颤，却还是一如既往地轻佻调笑。“最好让我下一周都不要下床，把我的双手拴在床头，只要你想，随时都可以狠狠操我一顿……”  
“这就是你的想法？”Gustave看他还有力气贫嘴，微微抽出一点，在他开始抱怨地哼哼起来时又整根顶入。“……狂野的小荡妇。”  
James立刻来了精神，晃着腰在他胯骨上磨蹭，拖长了音哼哼唧唧起来。“你刚刚是不是用粗俗字眼骂我了？我听见了，好医生，你居然用那么下流的话来说别人，不过我喜欢，你骂的越下流我就越兴奋。”  
Gustave有些哭笑不得，他对于这种精力旺盛的床伴向来无计可施，只好稍稍支起些身子，双手掐在他腰侧挺动起来，一次次撞击他最脆弱的部分。  
这一招似乎效果拔群，James那张喋喋不休的嘴里说出来的话立刻被绵软的呻吟切碎，变成了毫无意义的音节。他感觉自己被顶弄得不停向前滑，又被腰侧的手掌禁锢住无处可逃，他转过头透过朦胧的雾气看见Gustave的神情——像是检阅自己奴隶的罗马帝王，又像是站在南美的高大树木上锁定了猎物的黑豹，每一根线条都在诉说着强硬的占有和控制。

这是极度自信的人极度认真的表情。

于是他更加肆意地让喉咙里黏在一起的呻吟声随着Gustave进出的频率起伏，放开所有的感官去听那个法国人在他身后发出的沉重呼吸声，去感受那根性器在泡熟了的肠肉里顶弄抽插的触感，这一切都为他自己所占有。  
James感觉自己像是陷进一块巨大软糯的布丁里，不停地往更深处沦陷，直到窒息。然而在他眼前开始模糊的时候，被碾轧过的敏感点像是淬了火的鞭子一样抽打在他四肢百骸上，牵起一阵难抑的颤抖，和一声绵延回转的惊叫。  
“嘘，你想让整个基地都听见？”Gustave一边说着，动作却和语言极其不相符地更加蛮横地碾过那一点。“我刚刚就发现了，中指第二节靠左，你现在是我的了，James先生。”  
James哼哼了两声，不知悔改地继续在他顶弄的时候大叫出声，断断续续地嚷嚷起来：“跟一个较真的医生上床——哈啊！绝对是全宇宙……最他妈坏的主意！”  
然而他仍然在较真的医生身上磨蹭着，甚至用最敏感的地方去迎合Gustave的动作，在喘息间所有出口的单词都黏腻在一起：“但是和Gustave Kateb除外，你绝对是……最适合当床伴的医生。”  
忽然，他感觉到Gustave正将小臂横在自己胸前将自己带起来直着身子，他的后背贴在对方胸口，两个剧烈的心跳声几乎要重合在一起。  
James用残存不多的意识努力思考着他要干什么，然后医生的一只手攀在他胸前揉捏起来，轻轻拉扯着他挺立的乳尖，然而他还没来得及叫出口，声音便成了一声脆弱的叹息：Gustave的另一只手探到他前面，右手拇指内侧的指腹上生长着长期使用止血钳留下的茧，这块粗砺的皮肤正抚慰着他饱受冷落的小兄弟，在他看来简直是折磨一样磨蹭着前端，让James浑身颤抖起来。  
他终于第一次意识到什么叫在床笫间爽得神志不清，胸前，身后，身前，甚至是被Gustave正像发情的猫一样咬住碾磨的后颈，每一处都像是接了电一样发麻，快感从每一处神经末梢汇聚，直直地流向小腹，让他只想要弓起脊背，却在医生的束缚下动弹不得。  
James大概是没有意识到泪水已经夺眶而出，落在他胸前的手背上，Gustave的动作顿了顿，转而放轻了力道，轻轻在他耳后啄吻起来。

“我好爱你……怎么办，Gustave？”

医生的确听见了，他不去深究这是不是下意识的胡言乱语，咬住他的颈侧射在他身体里，在James轻微的哽咽声里在他性器上轻轻一掐，让他小声尖叫着射在床单上。

 

——

 

“别闹。”  
Gustave试图让攥住白大褂衣角的那只手滚远一点，然而对方只是变本加厉地凭借着躺在床上的优势抱住他的大腿，故作可怜地哼哼起来。  
“不滚，Gustave，把你的手给我嘛，我多可怜啊，浑身都是青紫的淤痕，而且身后还很痛——怎么办呀医生，我是不是要死掉了？”  
他盯着这个跑到他办公室里占着石英手术台不走了的小恋人，无奈地叹着气伸手抓住他正在乱挥的手，这才让他安静一点。  
James开始顽劣地摘掉他手上的乳胶手套，心满意足地在医生的指节上看见了那个白银戒指。  
“我的。”他满意地哼哼着，把那个戴着戒指的手指放在嘴边亲吻个不停。  
“你的。”Gustave盯着他说道，不由得笑起来。  
“你从不对我撒谎，我的好医生。”  
“哦，这个，实际上……”他顿了顿，在James渐渐不妙起来的眼神里无奈地勾勾嘴角。“我说过谎。”  
“是什么……？”James小心翼翼地看着他，刻意摆出一副一夜情全被辜负了的良家妇女的神情。“哪句话？”  
“就是书很好看那一句。”Gustave俯下身子在他侧脸上亲了亲。“加缪的《鼠疫》真的很无聊，我好几次都想把它烧了，看那么晚只是为了等你。”

 

James觉得，现在只有背快要忘光了的《权利法案》才能拯救他快要控制不住的抱住Gustave亲个没完的冲动。

**Author's Note:**

> 求你吃的满意因为我写的好艰难（。）  
> 今天跟同学商量了一下（单方面），觉得这个就叫  
> 任务前来一发提神醒脑，任务后来一发消除疲劳。  
> 开个玩笑，我爱他们两个。


End file.
